unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
SMK Radio
Super Mushroom Kingdom (formerly Game Freak Broadcasting) is a second channel of CSN, It broadcasts many shows and Commercials 24/7 including: #Shy Guy News - News about the earth #The Weather With Angry Sun - Angry Sun predicts the weather. #Kids with Hearts and Kids with Rocks - Short clips showing kids who are being good and short clips with gangsters. #Lakitu Tours - Lakitu zooms around famous buildings and explains historical events there. #Super Smash Comics - fights between MarioWiki users. #The Super Evil Guy Super Show! - Your favorite villain gets his own TV show! #Cheese Lovers Adventures - The Cheese Lovers's Adventures are now live on TV! #George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures - Cancelled because it was super stupid #Comic Convention - A now cancelled show, this show had comics made by people. It was cancelled because it had no background music, no voices or sound effects, wasn't funny and the sprites were poorly made. The Super Smash Comics originally were shown here. it was moved to the Mushroom Times. #SMK TV - The cancelled show on TV, Due to an episode being aired... ...by noobs #The Adventures of SMK TV - Sequel of the most famous show SMK TV. It's not only racing, but adventure, too! #Dora The Explorer - a MIND-CONTROLLING station #Mushroom Kingdom Idol- a show #Super Bowser Super Show! #The Great Adventures of Takua & Jaller (Also Angry German Kid) - It's full of bionicles & angry germans, duh! #The All New Wah-Wah Wario Hour! for shows in order, click here History CSN made their own channel to celebrate the 21st century, on November 28, 1999. They called it GFB (Game Freak Brodcasting). It supposed to be a radio on TV! In 2009, they made the show called George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures. In 2002, CSN renamed their second channel called SMK (Super Mushroom Kingdom) They made their another show called SMK TV. In January 2008, Their made the best show ever, The Super Evil Guy Super Show. On October 31, 2012 the CSN network logo changed to the new logo from 1972. They made the tralier of Super Bowser Super Show in September 2012. They launched a new channel, called Supa Koopa Archives, on September 2, 2013, playing retro shows. Song 2000: Welcome to the world of Game Freak Broadcasting! 2002: Welcome to the world of Super Mushroom Kingdom! 2012: World of epicness is Super Mushroom Kingom! DVDs Every month a five DVD boxset of the SMK Radio is released. However, after a season finale of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! has ended, the season was released to DVD, other wise The special features are: #Behind the Scenes #Bloopers #Cancelled #Interviews #Breaking the Fourth Wall #Shows DVD's #The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Trivia *The people who work here are so dumb, they call it a radio station when it's on the TV!!! *Thought this "radio" airs in the real world it was mentioned in a Mario game, probably because it also airs there. Category:Shows Category:Channels